Anderes Ende von Percy Jackson Der Fluch der Titanen
by Naguse
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Atlas zwar besiegt aber Percy vorher tödlich getfroffen worden wäre? Percy liegt im Sterben... /Percabeth/ DRAMA PUR! Rated T weil ich paranoid bin!
1. Abschied

So zu Percys Geburtstag habe ich jetzt entschieden, meine PJ Fanfiktion auch hier hochzuladen und allmählich vollständig zu dieser Seite über zu wechseln.

Hier habe ich also meine Erste veröffentlichte Story, die ein etwas romantischeres Ende des 3. Buches darstellen soll. Für alle hier, die gerne mal ein bisschen was Deutsches lesen (und vielleicht trainieren) wollen: ich bin Deutsch und achte größtenteils auf grammatikalische Richtigkeit aber ich würde auch nicht empfehlen das alles für bare Münze zu nehmen, ich schreibe ohne Beta und mache dadurch ein paar mehr Fehler als manch anderer vielleicht.

Aber trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel, viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass meine kleine Story euch gefällt.

Alle Rechte gehören Rick Riordan!

* * *

Abschied

Artemis verschwand und fast alle Anspannung viel von Percy ab. Als das geschah verschwamm plötzlich sein Blick und er sank auf die Knie um nicht umzufallen. Doch das half nicht viel, er fiel vornüber und verlor das Bewusstsein…

Als er wieder zu sich kam lag Percy mit dem Rücken im weichen Gras. Ein dumpfer Schmerz durchzog seine Brust und seine Rippen. Das Atmen viel ihm schwer und er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund. Der letzte Schlag von Atlas war zu viel gewesen. Percys Blick streifte über den klaren, sternenübersäten Nachthimmel und fand zwei Gesichter in der Dunkelheit, die besorgt auf ihn hinab sahen.

„Percy!", rief Annabeth als sie sah, dass er zu sich gekommen war.

„Annabeth … Thalia.", sagte er leise.

„Nein Percy du musst dich jetzt ausruhen. Du …"

„Annabeth, lass ihn. Er – er hat nicht mehr viel Zeit.", sagte Thalia. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn untersucht während er bewusstlos gewesen war. Er musste husten und als würde sein Körper Thalias Worte unterstreichen wollen rann Blut aus seinem Mund. Annabeth sah verzweifelt aus. Thalia hatte den Blick abgewandt.

„Ich – es tut mir Leid Annabeth, Thalia." Sie sahen ihn wieder beide an.

„Es … tut mir Leid dass ich euch … so früh wieder … verlasse." Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. „Ich hätte gern … mehr Zeit mit euch verbracht. Annabeth, bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dich verlasse … wo du doch gerade erst … Thalia zurückbekommen hast." Tränen liefen über Annabeths Wangen und vielen auf Percys Gesicht. Sie taten gut. Das Wasser gab ihm genug Kraft noch die letzten Sachen mit ihnen zu klären.

„Bitte sagt Grover dass er der beste Freund war den man sich nur … wünschen konnte. Genauso, wie ihr.", er lächelte traurig.

„Annabeth, ich weiß … ich war ein Idiot. Ich habe es dir … nie gesagt aber ich … ich liebe dich Annabeth."

Sie sah einen Augenblick erschrocken aus. Doch dann lächelte sie traurig und beugte sich zu ihm runter um ihn zu küssen. Es war ein überragendes Gefühl, tausende Schmetterlinge flogen plötzlich in seinem Bauch umher. Sein Herz schien noch ein paar Schläge hinauszuzögern. Auch, wenn Percy die Trauer in dem Kuss spüren konnte. Er schmeckte ihre Tränen. Und dann war es vorbei und Annabeth löste sich von ihm. Das überwältigende Gefühl war verschwunden. Hallte nur noch ein wenig nach. Und als sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen fühlte Percy sich sehr schwach und müde. Das einzige, was er jetzt tun wollte war zu schlafen.

„Ihr müsst … zum Olymp.", flüsterte er schwach. Sie waren schon viel zu spät dran. Die Versammlung hatte bestimmt schon längst begonnen.

„Nicht ohne dich." Sagte Annabeth und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Komm Thalia, wir müssen ihn auf Black Jack setzen." Sie legten seine Arme um ihre Schultern und Black Jack kniete sich so tief ins Gras, wie er konnte. Es war nicht einfach aber irgendwie schafften sie es doch ihn auf den Pferderücken zu setzen. Annabeth setzte sich direkt hinter ihn und umschlang seine Taille mit ihren Armen um ihm etwas mehr Halt zu geben. Während dieser Prozedur waren die Schmerzen in Percys Brust zu viel geworden und er verlor wieder das Bewusstsein...

* * *

Also, wie fandet ihr es? Ich weiß es ist ziemlich kurz aber in dieser Story wird das erst mal so bleiben. Wenn ihr wollt, lasst mir doch ein Review da. Ich freue mich immer sehr über Feedback!


	2. Wie könnt ihr nur?

tatadadam! hier bin ich wieder! viel viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Alle Rechte gehören Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Wie könnt ihr nur?**

Sie flogen durch die Nacht und waren schnell am Olymp angelangt. Doch als sie ankamen war Percys Zeit abgelaufen. Er atmete nicht mehr. Annabeth bemerkte es, als sie auf dem Empire State Building landeten.  
„Thalia", ihre Stimme trug nicht richtig „er ist … Percy ist … er atmet nicht mehr."  
Sie weinte und umarmte ihn von hinten. Auch aus Thalias Augen kamen Tränen. Doch sie versuchte es nicht zu zeigen um Annabeth trösten zu können. Sie musste jetzt stark für ihre Freundin sein. Doch Annabeth beruhigte sich wieder. Mit roten Augen stieg sie ab und legte Percy so hin, dass er nicht von Black Jack runterfallen konnte. Danach gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren zum Olymp. Als sie in dem großen Saal angekommen waren hatten sich bereits sämtliche Gottheiten versammelt. Grover stand vor ihnen. Es sah so aus, als habe er soeben Bericht erstattet.  
„Willkommen, Heroen.", begrüßte Zeus sie. Doch als er Black Jack sah wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck verärgert.  
„Was hat dieser Pegasus hier zu suchen. Das ist der Olymp und kein Streichelzoo." Ein Blitz war ein Stück weit entfernt zu sehen und Donner hallte über sie hinweg.  
„Dad, bitte hör uns doch erst mal zu." Thalia wusste, wie sie ihren Vater aufmerksam machen konnte. Grover hatte sich zu ihnen umgedreht. Er sah erst überrascht und dann misstrauisch aus. Doch er war es nicht, der als erstes nachfragte, warum sie nur zu zweit waren und dafür Black Jack mitgebracht hatten.  
„Nichte, Tochter der Athene, könnt ihr mir sagen wo mein Sohn ist? Artemis hat uns berichtet, er wäre bei euch gewesen.", Poseidon hatte es auch bemerkt. Sie wichen seinem bohrenden Blick aus.  
Annabeth biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Unfähig zu sprechen.  
„Er ist hier.", sagte Thalia leise. Sie traten neben Black Jack und zogen Percys leblosen Körper von dem Pferderücken. Sie legten ihn auf den kühlen Marmorboden. Grover starrte Percys Leiche mit großen Augen an. Unter den Göttern gab es nicht viele Reaktionen. Ares grinste breit. Er schien es zu genießen, dass Percy verloren hatte. Aphrodite lächelte nur. Die einzigen, die betroffen wirkten waren Poseidon und Artemis. Sie hatten den Blick gesengt.  
„Also dann", sagte Zeus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. „Wir müssen jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Kronos es ohne Atlas nicht schaffen wird wieder zurück zu…"  
„Was?", rief Annabeth dazwischen. Sie musste sich verhört haben.  
„Dein Neffe ist gestorben und du gehst einfach so zur Tagesordnung über? Wie kaltherzig seid ihr, dass ihr nicht einmal eine Miene verzieht wenn jemand der mit euch verwandt ist, jemand den ihr kanntet sein Leben verliert?" Thalia legte ihre Hand auf Annabethes Schulter um sie zurück zu halten. Doch Annabeth schüttelte sie ab.  
„Dieser Heros, dieser Held verlor sein Leben als er für das Wohl von uns allen gekämpft hat, um unsere Sicherheit zu wahren. Und er hat genauso für euch gekämpft. Und ihr könnt nicht einmal bedauern, dass er tot ist! Nebenbei bemerkt habt ihr keine Ahnung, dass einer von euch dafür verantwortlich ist. Nicht wahr Ares? Du warst es doch, der ihn im Kampf gegen Atlas behindert hat. In einem Kampf in dem es auch um euch ging. Wäre er im Stande gewesen seine vollen Kräfte zu nutzen wäre er noch am Leben." Wieder fing sie an zu weinen. Thalia nahm sie in den Arm und sah ihren Vater entschuldigend an.

* * *

soo und das wars auch schon wieder. ich werde jetzt alle 2 Tage ein neues Kapitel veröffentlichen, weil sie ja doch sehr kurz sind und ihr ja auch was davon haben sollt ;) naja jedenfalls ein großes Dankeschön an CrazyMaoam, die die einzige war, die in irgendeiner Art Feedback gegeben hat! 3  
ABER ich gebe die Hoffnung noch nicht auf und erinnere euch daran, dass ein Review dazulassen niemals wehtut ;)

also dann bis Freitag!

Naguse


End file.
